Because of environmental concerns there is a need to include non-aromatic, non-olefinic high octane components such as isoparaffins in the reformulated gasoline pool.
Although some multi-branched C.sub.9 + olefins may be high octane components, there are restrictions in including olefins in reformulated gasolines. Gasolines having higher olefin contents have been shown to produce increased levels of air toxics and ozone-forming species. Olefins also contribute to fuel system deposits which may increase exhaust emissions. There are also relatively large differences between RON and MON values for olefins, i.e. octane sensitivity. For example, 4-methyl-1-pentene has an RON of 95.7 and an MON of 80.9.
Multi-branched C.sub.9 + paraffins produced, for example, as a by-product of isobutane alkylation, are also problematic as they fail to meet gasoline boiling point specification.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for upgrading lower value, undesirable by-product multi-branched C.sub.9 + olefinic and paraffinic streams to give highly valuable, high octane isoparaffins. It is a further object to improve the economics of olefin upgrading processes by upgrading the less valuable multi-branched C.sub.9 + olefins produced as by-products to high octane gasoline. A further object of the present invention is to improve the economics of alkylation by upgrading less valuable multi-branched C.sub.9 + paraffins produced as by-products to high octane gasoline.